


[Podfic of] As the Thunder Rolls

by knight_tracer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: Breha Organa must face the new reality of the Galactic Empire, both as the Queen of Alderaan, and as a woman. Fortunately, she does not have to face it alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [As the Thunder Rolls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558668) by [the_dragongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl). 



> Cover art by reena_jenkins!

Length: 29:11  
Download Links:

[mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/As%20the%20Thunder%20Rolls.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/As%20the%20Thunder%20Rolls.m4b)


End file.
